


Dips

by Torzan92



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torzan92/pseuds/Torzan92
Summary: Laura has passed away and Carmilla is depressed and just going through the motions.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 24





	Dips

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m just trying to pass time in this airport when a song on my playlist popped up and I had some quick inspiration. Based on the song and music video Dips by Daisy the Great. It’s quick and probably all not that good but like I said I’m just trying to pass the time.

Mornings were always hard for you. You hated waking up and being reminded that she was no longer with you. Your dreams were amazing. Recalling old adventures and memories. When you wake up it’s just a reminder that your bed feels empty. And you absolutely hate that every morning you wake up seeing the goddamn awful coat hanging on the back of your door.

You remember the day she brought that coat home as you sit in bed staring at the hideous colors and design. Shades of blue and beige in shapes of swirls. Laura was so excited about it. “ look babe! I found it at a thrift store and it’s so warm and fits perfectly! It’s it amazing?” You can hear her voice as you recall the moment she brought the ugly thing home. “Laura it’s 87 degrees outside. It’s too hot for that thing. Let’s go take a dip at the beach instead”. 

Your favorite moments were always at the beach. Going was your favorite thing to do with Laura. You both felt free and there was no care in the world. Feeling the sand in between your toes and splashing through small waves as you run into the cold water. 

Sitting in your bed staring at this ugly coat you can start to see waves crashing and your last trip to the ocean plays in your head. 

“Carm! Come get in the water with me.” She looked so fragile in her weakened state. Cancer was no joke. You were hopeful at the start of treatments but when it was obvious it was no longer working, Laura just wanted to spend the rest of her life doing things she loved with the people she loved. “We’ll take it slow cupcake. One step at a time.”

The water gave you both a jolt of life with how cold it was. Holding hands you drifted out into the ocean. Feeling the salt water splash against your faces. You stayed in long enough to where the water was no longer cold. Just the two of you holding each other and tasting the salt water on each other’s lips as you shared tender kisses. 

That was less than a year ago. Now all you have left of Laura are your memories and this coat that doesn’t seem so bad anymore. 

You spend the whole day in bed just staring at this coat and recalling memory after memory that you’re not even surprised when you feel yourself start to drift asleep. 

Nights are always easy for. You feel yourself get so emotionally exhausted throughout the day that sleep comes easy now. It’s also when you get to spend time with Laura. She visits you in your dreams every night. She visits you in your dreams every night. Last night was no exception. You finally know what Laura looks like in that beautiful coat that reminds you of taking dips into the ocean. You can recall the two of you dancing in the kitchen. Spinning around and dancing slow. Moments where you two would be cuddled up in the chair just lightly touching each other’s faces before kissing the other. Times where you made love on the floor on every inch of the apartment. Times of just holding each other close. 

Waking up is still hard for you. You’re still reminded that Laura isn’t here anymore but today you’re determined to do something productive. You go through your old basic morning routine which feels like ages since you last did them. You get dressed and head for the door. It’s cold outside so you make sure to throw on that goddamn coat before leaving the house. It doesn’t smell like Laura. She only got to wear it the one time, but it feels likes she holding you when you wear it. It reminds you of taking dips in the ocean.


End file.
